All falls into place
by ncis-lady
Summary: Ron is nervous before his wedding, but then everythng's easy after all. Written for the Prompt of the Day at Hogwarts Online. one-shot.


Okay so this is something new for me, I've never written from Ron's point of view before.

Written for the **_Prompt of the Da_y** at _**Hogwarts Online**_. (Would like to add the link but the linking tool doesn't appear for me, I don't know why, will try to edit this as soon as possible.)

Prompt: **I do.**

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

* * *

**All falls into place**

Ron Weasley is standing in his old bedroom in The Burrow, and his hands are shaking. He feels dizzy, and he sits down carefully on his bed.

He's still sitting there when Harry enters the room.

"Are you ready, Ron?", he asks. "Everyone's waiting."

Suddenly Ron's mind is blank, and he stares at his best friend and for the first time realizes just how grown up the black-haired boy suddenly looks.

"I'm nervous", he admits, and he hates himself for even saying that aloud.

"That's normal."

Harry reaches out his hand to help Ron get up, but Ron hardly sees it.

"What if I mess it up? I know I could easily ruin everything, you know?" He sighs, looking down at his trembling hands and then into Harry's eyes. "How did you do it?"

He really wants to know, because right now he feels like an insecure firstyear on his first day at Hogwarts.

Harry shrugs and simply says: "I just did. I love her." As if that explains everything.

And maybe it does, Ron thinks, maybe this is actually the simple answer to the million questions that keep whirling around in his head.

There is a moment of silence until Harry reaches out his hand again, and this time Ron willingly lets his friend pull him off the bed. He looks down at the crumpled blanket, then at the poster of the Chudley Cannons that is still hung up on the wall, and although he has been there so often before, he takes in everything as if he was seeing it for the first time. His childhood, laid out before his eyes.

Where have those days gone?

"Let's go", Harry says and heads for the door. Before he opens it, though, he turns around and smiles at Ron who is still standing at the same spot. "You know, I was nervous, too. But believe me, it'll be the easiest thing in the world once you see her."

Ron nods and hopes that Harry is right.

* * *

Ron lets his gaze wander across the rows of seats in the white marquee. It looks almost like it did last year when his little sister became Mrs. Potter. Even the small wizard who did the ceremony back then is the same. He smiles as the memories come back, and he quickly looks at his best friend and now brother-in-law. But Harry doesn't notice his staring, as he himself is scanning the congregation for familiar faces.

In the first row, of course, is Ron's family. Ron smirks as he sees the handkerchief in his mother's hand – if today will be anything like Ginny's big day, she will definitely need it. Next to her is his father, and for a short moments their eyes lock. Even from the distance, Ron can see the pride in his father's eyes, and he takes a deep breath. He will make him proud.

Then there are Bill and Fleur and little Victoire, who is struggling to get out of her mother's grip. The beautiful girl is a bundle of energy, and right now it seems that she wants nothing more than climb over the back of the chair and into the row behind. Andromeda Tonks is laughing while Teddy is beaming at Victoire.

Percy and Charlie are talking in hushed voices. Ron wishes he could hear them, but they are too far away. He wonders if Charlie even notices that Hermione's friend Lauren is eyeing him from across the distcance. Maybe she should start spitting fire or grow a tail, it would surely raise her chances, Ron muses.

Then there is George, and all of a sudden Ron can feel a lump in his throat when from where he is standing he notices just how hard his older brother is clutching Alicia's hand. It isn't right, Ron thinks and chokes. George shouldn't look like this, and Fred shouldn't be missing. In this moment George looks in his direction – and smiles. A faint smile, to be honest, but it's definitey a smile, and now Ron wonders if maybe he can do this after all.

* * *

A soft melody begins to fill the marquee, and everybody falls silent as Ginny and Luna walk in.

Ron hardly recognizes them, because right behind them Hermione and her father walk down the aisle, and while everyone else is probably taking in the whole scenery, Ron doesn't see anything or anyone but _her_.

Her brown hair is tied to a knot, with soft curls framing her beautiful face, and she is wearing a shiny white dress that seems to glow in the sunlight that finds its way into the marquee.

But Ron doesn't only see her.

There is a little girl walking right behind her, a girl with bushy, brown hair and a huge bag filled with books. There is a serious look on her face, as if he had just disturbed her during her studies, and only quickly does she flash him a smile, revealing her big, white front teeth.

The image flickers and changes, and then he can see her again. She looks a bit older now, and also exhausted, and Ron can see the Time Turner hanging around her neck. He remembers that day in the hospital wing, and just like she did back then, she now disappears right before his eyes.

The girl that appears instead is waving an Irish flag while wearing a green hat. Her cheeks are flushed, and she is cheering without a sound. She turns her head towards him, and he can see her eyes sparkling until this image, too, evaporates.

She is replaced by a young woman with tears in her eyes. He remembers that day clearly. He almost expects to find Cedric's dead body on the floor, but thank God this is about Hermione and about her only. She stares at him, grief reflected from her brown eyes, seeking comfort when he can't give her any.

Another memory, and this time he doesn't recognize it at first, but then he sees the golden necklace and the ray of light that is reflected from it. It had been the first thing he saw when he woke up after drinking the poison that hadn't even been meant for him. And he remembers her holding his hand, and how somehow he knew that he would be okay.

There she is again, this time covered in dust, dried blood on her wrist, tear streaks on her face. He will never forget that day, that moment, her strong arms around his shaking body, holding him tight behind the tapestry when all he wanted to do was kill and take revenge. She didn't let him go, and he for a tiny moment hated her for that, but now he knows why she did it and he understands.

He blinks once, twice, and the image dissolves, and there she is, seemingly floating down the aisle and coming to rest next to him. His hands are still shaking slightly, and she takes them into her own, flashing him the smile that is meant only for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", he can hear the small wizard say, "we have come here today to celebrate the union of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

And all at once it all falls into place.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Granger to your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, till death you do part?"

It is so easy after all.

"I do."

* * *

_Reviews, please? :)_


End file.
